The Gift
The Gift is actually hypersensitivity in dogs. It is a certain gene that allows some dogs to sense what is about to happen, or have dreams that connect to reality. This is actually not rare in dogs since they have the ability to sense when and how things will happen in real life. It also happens with humans. But the Gift is a strong gene that allows certain dogs to be extra-aware of later events, and so they can sometimes 'predict the future,' in a way. And as for the 'seeing the dead' part of the Gift, well...sometimes dogs growl or howl for no reason, and we still don't know why that is! Who's to say they're not actually glimpsing their dead relatives? The Gift is genetic. In order to have the gift, one parent must have at least a defective form of it. A dog who's parent or parents have defective gifts is more likely to have that same problem, but not always. Sometimes a dog can have the full gift and not have any relatives with it. It is called a gene mutation. The dogs see the Gift as a special force that is very rare and allows dogs to have prophetic dreams, see the future, have visions of the dead, and deliver oracles. But not all dogs have the total power of the Gift. Some dogs have a defective version of it. There are four defective types of the Gift. Below, you can see a list of all four types, and what they mean. # Muted...the power is all there, but less powerful. This can result in false predictions. And the dog has more trouble controlling the power, and visions and prophetic dreams come much less often than they would for a dog with the full power. # Cloudy...again, everything is all there. But prophetic dreams and visions are blurry and clouded, and the dog has trouble seeing their predictions. They often can't tell what they're seeing, and this can lead to false predictions. Everything appears to have a 'foggy mist' around it in visions and prophecy dreams. (said by Echo) Seeing the dead is difficult with this power, because the sight of the dog in the vision of the dead is so poor that they sometimes can't tell who the dead dog is. # Half-sighted...Only one or two parts of the power are there. For example, a fully powerful dog can see the future, have prophetic dreams, have visions of the dead, and deliver oracles. Where as a half-sighted dog could only see the future and have prophetic dreams, but not see the dead or deliver oracles. Or the other way around. # Fractured...all forms of the power come in short, broken flashes. For instance, when the dog is experiencing a vision, they might only see a moment of the future before blacking out, and then the vision would come again, followed by blackness again. Seeing the dead is difficult because the dog can only see them in short flashes. This can lead to false predictions. Dogs with the Gift * Willow * Cinder * Aurora * Ripple * Seabreeze * Aspen * Shira * Dawn * Icy * Song * Pool * Soul * Ivy * Sunlight Dogs with defective forms of the Gift * Echo (Cloudy) * Prism (Half-sighted) (visions of the dead and delivering oracles) * Ghost (Muted) * Shard (Fractured) * Thunder (Half-sighted) (prophetic dreams and seeing the future) * Wildfire (Muted)